library_of_heavens_pathfandomcom-20200214-history
Occupations
For an occupation to be part of a path it needs to meet certain requirements, such as having a great culture and knowledge stored to pass to the gerrations. In this way it can be considered occupation of a given path as well as an occupation of support for a Master Teacher Being divided into three paths, where nine occupations are contained, they are divided into: Nine Occupations of the Upper Path, Nine Occupations of the Middle Path and Nine Occupations of the Lower Path. Nine Occupations of the Upper Path Nine High Path Occupations are the most powerful and most accomplished occupations on the mainland, but they are also the most demanding jobs. Nine Occupations of the Middle Path Nine Occupations of the Middle Path Nine Occupations of the Lower Path Nine High Path Occupations are the most powerful and most accomplished occupations on the mainland, but they are also the most demanding jobs. Ancient Occupations - Special Occupations - Ordinary Occupations In Library of Heaven's Path novel, martial artists study and train different arts and techniques from different occupations, e.g. they can study formations to protect locations or trap their enemies, a knowledge belonging to the Formation Master occupation. Once they reach a certain standard they can apply to the examinations in a Guild branch in their kingdom and get a badge to prove their status and rank. Upper Nine Paths Occupations Also known as Upper Nine Paths Occupations, are the top-ranked occupations in the Master Teacher Continent. An upper occupation master rank is divided in 1-star to 9-star, from weak to strong. Each rank has an equivalent cultivation realm as a requirement. (In the Upper Nine Paths occupations, unless special exceptions are given from the headquarters, as long as one's cultivation has yet to reach the required level, it could only be considered as a quasi-rank.) Master Teacher The number one upper occupation in the entire Master Teacher Continent, as well as the reason for the continent's name. Master Teacher Hall has a branch present in almost every Titled, First Grade and Second Grade Kingdoms in the Myriad Kingdoms' Alliance. Besides cultivating true qi like other martial artists, they cultivate mental state, allowing them to guide their students in the martial path, finding and correcting the errors and imperfections in their students' cultivation. A Master Teacher rank, like other upper occupations, is divided in 1-star to 9-star Master Teacher, from weakest to strongest. Higher the rank, bigger the gap between them. A 2-star Master Teacher might not be able to easily defeat a 1-star Master Teacher, but, 100 5-star Master Teachers are not the match of a single 6-star Master Teacher. Apothecary Also known as Alchemist, is the occupation of those specialized in concocting pills and elixirs. Pills are classified based on grade (grade-1, grade-2…) with each grade corresponding to the star of the apothecary (i.e. A 1-star apothecary can forge a grade-1 pill, a 2-star can forge a grade-2 pill) Pills can be split into four different levels of quality depending on their efficacy (which is reflected through their appearance): * Formation * Satiation * Perfection * Inscribed Pill All pills, except for Inscribed Pill, possesses pill poison. It will accumulate in one’s body, blocking one’s meridians and acupoints, making it difficult for one to advance his cultivation. This can be solved. Also, the overconsumption of pills results in reliance on pills. One will lose confidence in his own skills to break through with his own strength, resulting in his mindset becoming his bottleneck. There are two ways for one to become an apothecary from an apprentice apothecary: Pill Forging or Pill Debate Apothecary Examination: Being able to forge a grade-3 pill makes a 2-star apothecary qualified to be promoted to 3-star apothecary (and so on). Beast Tamer Beast Tamers specialize in taming spirit beasts. Those beasts can be used as pets or mounts for martial artists. Physician Physicians specialize in diagnosing and providing medical treatment to other martial artists. Formation Master Formation Masters specialize in creating formations. Formations have several uses such as trapping the enemy or protecting a location. Blacksmith Blacksmiths specialize in creating weapons. Seer Seers are skilled in divination. Using special methods, they are able to foresee the events that would happen in the near future and then make preparations for it in advance. This occupation exists only in the legends. The divination only allows one to foresee the rough outline of affairs that is about to happen. According to the ratio stated in the books, out of billions of cultivators, there might not even be a single seer. Given the absurd rarity of the occupation, nearly no one has ever seen a seer. Middle Nine Paths Occupations Appraiser Appraisers specialize in the identifying of artifacts, pointing out their history and functions. They have unique tests to determine the ranking of an appraiser, such as the Harmonious Stream of Flowing Goblets. However, they have a limitation. That is, regardless of how many correct artifacts they have identified in the past or how highly ranked they are in the occupation, as long as they make three mistakes throughout their career, they would be stripped of their license immediately. Thus, appraisers are reluctant to confirm on an appraisal unless they are absolutely certain. Alternatively, they would also invite fellow appraisers to assess an artifact that give a ‘suggestion’ instead. Painting and Calligraphy Master Disguiser Lower Nine Paths Occupations Teacher Poison Master A banned occupation from the Master Teacher Continent, and because of that there can be no Poison Master Hall branch in any of its kingdoms. Therefore, the branches are hidden in secret locations. Is the occupation of those specialized in concocting poisons and antidotes. Tea Ceremony Master Celestial Designer Gourmet Demonic Tunist The occupation was begun by a 9-star Demonic Tunist, who when cornered by his enemies, played a frenzied melody that killed all of his enemies. That day, everyone learned of how fearsome the occupation was, and eventually, a guild was formed. Demonic Tunist specializes in the utilization of music to attack one’s soul. Similarly, Demonic Tunist is also able to play melodies to soothe one’s soul as well. In the clash between fellow Demonic Tunists, as both sides are struggling to attack the soul of one another, such a clash cannot be stopped, and it’ll result in severe injury on one side. Terpsichore Terpsichoreans, also known as dancers, are actually similar to demonic tunists in many ways. Through aligning their dance with nature, they can enthrall their target with their elegant movements, drawing in spellbound birds and bewitching even experts. Spirit Awakener Ancient or Special Occupations Soul Oracle Soul Oracle is a unique occupation that existed in ancient times. Combat Master Said to be a branch of Master Teacher. This occupation specializes in combat techniques. It is said that they can beat cultivators who have reached higher levels of cultivation than them. Celestial Occupation Rather than an occupation, it is said to be the acknowledgment of heavens for one's contribution and proficiency in a certain occupation. These individuals are known to be top-notch geniuses that will surely achieve remarkable feats in the future. Navigation Category:Terms Category:Occupations Category:Cultivation